High Waters - 74th Hunger Games
by bELLie590
Summary: 24 tributes are thrown into an arena. This year's arena is an ocean with islands all around. People fall in love, sacrifice each other, and hope for a long life. Only one will make it out. Who will?


**Kieran Black**

I pulled up the zipper on my crimson dress. I looked as though the dress was engulfed in flames. I could hear footsteps outside my door. As the figure drew closer the footsteps grew louder. I knew who it was walking to my room. It was my brother , Eamon, the victor of the last games.

The games changed Eamon. He used to be a gentle and kind person who wouldn't hurt a fly. But as I watched him rip his district partner limb by limb in the arena I knew the brother I knew and loved was gone.

His fist pounded on my door. "What?" I called out. He burst into my room. "Come on sis! It's your big day! Let's go early!" For a moment I could see my old brother. His expression turned back to stone.

"Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my arm and yanked my across the room and out of the house.

Since I was the sister of a victor, I lived with a very wealthy family. I always had the best clothes and I never had to put in any tesserae. All of the kids in districts 1,2, and 4 were given the chance to train in a special academy for the hunger games. Of course my parents insisted to enroll my into the academy. I was at the top of my classes and was chosen to volunteer as tribute for the hunger games.

Everyone in the district thought being chosen was an honor of the highest, but I thought differently. I thought being thrown into a pit with a group of kids that could kill you is a terrible thing. It is also a death wish.

We arrived at the square to get our fingers pricked. I flinched as the stuck the needle in my finger for a split second. As I strutted over to the 17 year old's section everyone stared.

Everyone in the square had somehow found out that I was going to be this year's district 2 girl volunteer.

Younger girls looked up to me. Older women wished they had the chance. All of the other girls my age were jealous of me.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was my best friend, Adeen Scarlet. Her family was very powerful. Her mom was district two's mayor, and her father was head peacekeeper.

"Yes?" I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and started on towards the seventeen's section.

"I wanted to say congrats! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Adeen and I had been trained together our whole lives, and when I found out that I was going to volunteer I didn't want to hurt her so I kept it to myself.

"No reason…" I replied. She looked at me suspicious. I shrugged off the look and took my place in the seventeen's section. She followed me and stood right next to me.

"Do you know what boy is volunteering?" She asked me.

"I heard it was that Cato kid," I said staring straight ahead of me, trying not to show how nervous I was.

"Oh yeah. I've seen him around. He is really hot," I rolled my eyes at my friend. Sometimes I didn't get her. She thought that love was more important that fighting and surviving. I knew what really mattered. At least I thought I did.

The video of Panem's most recent victors ended. Coralie Bellamy, district two's escort, climbed onto the stage.

"Welcome district 2 to the 74th Hunger Games reaping. Let's start with the girls." I glanced at Adeen. She was staring at me with hopeful eyes. "Landry Sorp!" Coralie shouted. A girl from the twelve's section stepped out looking around for volunteers.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I pushed past the girl and climbed up to the stage.

"What's your name dear?" Asked Coralie.

"My name is Kieran Black and I am going to be the next victor for district 2!" The square filled with cheers of the district 2 citizens. I looked over to see Adeen jumping up and down shouting that I was her best friend. I smirked.

"Now for the boys" Her hand reached deep into the boy and pulled out a slip of paper. "Jako-"

"I volunteer!" Shouted a voice from the seventeen section of boys." Cato strutted up to the stage.

"I am Cato Amber and I will be the next district 2 victor!" Again the square filled with cheers this time but Adeen wasn't cheering, but scowling at Cato. He glanced over at me and smirked. Cato stuck out his hand for me to shake. I slapped it way. I grabbed his hand and lifted it up in the air. \

We bowed in unison.

Two peacekeepers came and guided me and Cato to separate rooms in Justice Hall. I rubbed my hand over the plush, silk chairs.

Suddenly Adeen and my other best friend Remi Fleur burst into the room.

"Five minutes." The peacekeeper outside the door said. I pulled both of my friend into a hug. I could feel Remi's body shaking against mine. I pulled away from them. Tears were streaming down Remi's face. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Live for me… for us," Remi said after we both pulled away from the kiss. I waved goodbye to my friends as they exited the room.

Next came my parents and Eamon. Eamon slapped me across the face. This was his way of showing affection. No one said anything. We all hugged and they left.

I was all alone in the room. This was not going to be my last time alive in district 2. I was going to win the games… for Eamon.


End file.
